Never Play Spin-the-Bottle
by renandli
Summary: Spin-the-bottle, a first kiss, so much more. Lemony goodness with plot. M/M plus for safety, swearing, slash
1. Chapter 1

It was all Shay's damn fault. Seamus was the reason that Neville found himself standing in the middle of a spin-the-bottle circle waiting for the empty butterbeer bottle to decide his fate. He had given it a mighty fling so it took seemingly endless minutes to pick the lucky person, scratch that, unlucky person that Neville would be snogging in front of the whole party. He kept his eyes on the bottle while those in the choosing circle joked and screeched at the thought of kissing Longbottom.

Not that Neville was hideous or anything, it was more that no one ever thought of him as a sexual person, not a person to snog. He was the nice guy that liked plants, who bumbled around until he got himself into wonderous and terrifying adventures. But frankly, people only noticed if he wasn't around, never that he was around.

That is why people were surprised when Neville took a place in the middle of the circle of giggling players and was bold enough to spin first. What the party didn't know was that just that morning, Seamus had found out that Neville had never kissed anyone before. Teasing him something awful, Seamus had made disgusting sucking noises and pantomimed grossly until Neville fled the dorm room the two shared during the lonely seventh year at Hogwarts. Seamus had apologized at dinner, he was quiet and shy when he spoke so Neville knew it was genuine. If Seamus wasn't sorry about the teasing, he would have been loud and sarcastic. Not many people rated a sincere apology in the Irish teen's view and the rarity was not lost on Neville.

Yet the damage was done and Neville was determined to have his first kiss tonight at the party that Ginny and Seamus had scrounged together to blow off steam. After a few butterbeers and shots of fire whiskey, Neville was ready to play when word went round about the kissing game.

Then the bottle stopped.

Pointing at Seamus. Of course.

Seamus got to his feet, smiling as he came to stand in front of Neville. Seamus had experience kissing people, boys and girls, not just while playing spin-the-bottle either. He had quite a line of students to call on when ever he was in the mood for some hanky panky. People were just drawn to him.

"Come on Nev! Pucker up, the kids want a show!" Seamus spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, the crowd laughing as he hammed it up for them. The room got very loud with catcalls allowing Seamus a private word with Neville, "If you don't want to do this, I'll play it off or we can just fake it by wrapping our arms to block their view." Seamus turned around, raising his arms to get the crowd going even more.

Neville wiped his sweating hands off on his trousers, nervous because he had planned on a girl standing in the circle with him when the time came to get that first kiss. But his resolve was slipping away and he knew it was to be now or never. So when Seamus spun to face him, Neville dipped down to slam his mouth against the other boy's.

Probably the worst first kiss on record.

Neville's lips met a hard, toothy grin. To his credit, Seamus didn't dodge away from the attack, just stood there in shock as Neville sucked the spit out of his mouth through the gap between his front teeth. Realizing that Neville had no escape plan to end the kiss, Seamus sealed his lips around Neville's mouth dragging out the experience as the crowd quieted at the spectacle before them.

The boy's bodies remained far apart, their only link was at the mouth. As his brain began to clear from the shot of adrenaline the experience had caused, Neville felt the ache in his neck from holding the awkward angle. Daring to open his eyes, Neville completely freaked out to find Seamus staring right at him. The boys jumped apart at the same time, Neville knocking into people as he beelined for the stairs. Heart pounding, he ran up the treads, not stopping until the door was solidly shut behind him to drown out the sounds of the party.

Flinging down on his bed, Neville's body shut down letting sleep hit easily to protect itself from thinking about what had just happened. His brain fought to process the information but only managed a weak, 'Never play spin-the-bottle.' before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up when the door slammed shut. The room was dark but I heard Shay stumbling around as he tried not to disturb me. Of course, when you try that hard being quiet, you sound like a stampeding pack of elephants. To end his efforts, I lit one of the many candles that dotted the room, sending a rosy glow over the messy collection of clothes, books and papers that we had let grow during the school year. This also let him know I was awake.

I listened to his clothes rustle as he stripped for bed and a deep sigh before he spoke, "It wasn't that bad, Neville, you should have stayed for the party. If anyone had given you a hard time, I would have punched them for you. I'm aching for a good fight."

"Gee, thanks, cause that wouldn't have blown the whole thing out of proportion." I pulled my blanket over my head, hoping that Seamus would get the idea and just go to sleep.

No such luck. "I don't know, if you ask me, first kisses are over rated. You never know what you're doing, nerves get the better of you. Too much expectation." My bed dipped as Seamus took over half of it. "Now, second kisses are the best." I yipped in surprise as he jostled my shoulder with a hearty thwack.

Through my blankets, I could feel him shifting to get comfortable. I waited a few moments but he made no move to leave for his own bed, slowly I pulled at my blanket to uncover my face. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms as he lay there looking at me. Something about the practiced ease of his body pissed me off, "I want to forget about it, Seamus. If you have something to say just get it out now, I won't have you torturing me about this all weekend."

"I'm not going to torture you, I just want you to know it's no big deal." Seamus reached out and pushed locks of messy hair out of my eyes letting his fingers linger within the dark curls. "It was a game and people will forget by Monday, if you want them to." He drew back his hand and leaned against the headboard.

It was too much. He was too close and I was way too vulnerable laying down so I scrambled to sit facing Seamus putting as much of the bed between us as I could. Glad I was still wearing a sweater and jeans, I tried to give Seamus a cold stare while gathering the right words to make him stop whatever he was was doing. He met my eyes with a cool gaze as I accused him, "You're drunk!" Even to me, it sounded lame.

"Nope, I stopped after the game. I know you don't like it when I get crazy. I'm sober as a barrister, well, more sober than you at least. I can do any number of stupid human tricks to prove it, if you wish." Seamus winked at me and gave me a lazy smile as he picked at invisible lint on his pants.

I realized that my heart was beating madly, so hard that I could feel the blood pulse through my body. I coughed into my hand to break eye contact with my friend, Seamus' hazel eyes were dancing in the candle light and I found myself drawn to them. I was struggling to get enough air as I whispered, "What kind of tricks?"

As if he had been waiting for me to ask, Seamus tucked his legs under himself and crawled toward me. I noticed as his eyes focused on my mouth, mine went crossed as his lips came ever closer. He hovered just out of reach, light breath tickling the peach fuzz on my face. I felt the vibrations more than hearing the words as he whispered, "I'd do anything for you."

Then I had my second kiss with Seamus Finnegan.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesus, what truck hit me?

I didn't think I drank that much the night before. The night before. Holy Merlin, the night before.

Looking around, I don't see Neville, even checking under the bed as it dawns on me that he left. He left me. If anyone's going to leave anyone, it's going to be me. What the hell, Longbottom?

A check of the bathroom just confirms that I'm alone. Pissed beyond belief, I get enough clothes on and head out the door. He's not at breakfast, people call out to me to join them but I ignore it in my hunt. I see a familiar mop of red hair, "Hey Gin, seen Neville yet?"

"Not today," she says through a full mouth of eggs and toast. "Is something up?" She chokes on her food as her nerves take over. Always worrying about Harry and, to a lesser extent, Ron.

"Naw, its nothing. Not that. If you see Longbottom, just tell him I'm looking for him." As I leave, a Ravenclaw gets in my face. Joking about spin-the-bottle, I hear him mention Neville and I drop him with a punch to the gut. People pretty much avoid me from then on.

For the next couple hours, I just zoom through the hallways. Checking classrooms, looking for Neville, like a shark, never stopping. If I stop, I'm going be found by the Carrows or Snape who don't exactly appreciate the students nosing around. I see other kids but none are the one I'm after, I think I've found him twice but it's just a Hufflepuff that kind of looks like Longbottom. The second time, I shove the poor guy into the wall because he had the audacity to distract me again.

Along with hunting, I think. I hate thinking. And as I think, I get madder. I shouldn't have kissed him. I could have kissed him on the cheek during the game, give him another spin, taken the booing. Hex the bottle to land on Lavender. She wouldn't have minded being his first kiss. Ew. Not Lavender... Who else was at the party...Hannah?

Why didn't I see it before? "Arrgh!" I growl as I pass a clot of first years, they scamper off while I'm kicking myself. I should have hexed the bottle to hit Hannah. Amazing, what you come up with hours later.

But no. He swooped and I responded like a dolt. Then I wasn't even brave enough to follow him as he fled. Just laughed it off for the crowd, waiting for sobriety to come before facing him again.

'I'd do anything for you.' What was I saying? It's not a promise that Longbottom will let me act on. I'll just tell him I was drunk, that I was...kidding.

No, can't do that either. Neville won't forgive me for that kind of teasing, I can't let him believe that I was just screwing with his head.

And then there's the truth.

I wasn't kidding.

I would do anything for him.

And it was beyond kissing or sex. Which is probably what he thought I meant. I want those too, really want them. Can feel heat flooding through my body as I remember that second kiss and settling down to sleep in his bed. Content to be near him. For now.

But I want his stability. Hogwart's is changed, hardly recognizable. Neville, he is always there. Skull sessions in the Room of Requirement, setting off diverges, planning, rescuing the Carrow's victims. We've done a lot in the last few months to undermine Snape and the Carrows. Trying to take our school back. He has been rock solid. And I want that.

Holy fuck. I want Neville Longbottom. I want all of him.

And then I have him.

We're walking toward each other, the corridor deserted but for us. He sees me and smiles. A big goofy grin. I am so mad that I can't even talk.

"Ginny said you were looking for me. I bet we've been missing each other by seconds. Did you really punch Michael Corner again? What the hell!" The last was because I roughly pushed him into an empty classroom.

Hissing, I demanded, "Where were you this morning?"

"I was down in the greenhouses, Professor Sprout needs help on Saturdays. You know that. Or you should, I've gone every week since term started." Neville shrugged. "Did I miss something? Holy Merlin, i'm so stupid! I missed something, the Carrows..."

I need to stop him before he ramps up. Gets me off topic.

"It's not about the stupid Carrows!" In a mad dash of insanity I pulled the guy into a kiss. It took a moment before he relaxed into it but soon he was snogging like an old pro. For the first time since I'd woken my brain stopped, leaving just me and Neville. His lips chapped and scaly. My stubble scratching his face. When he moved his hand to my waist, pulling me closer I knew I was in trouble. Completely lost. I want him bad.

It killed me, but I pushed away.

Taking a few steps back, we sized each other up, his face completely unreadable, so I had to ask, "What do you think about that?" I found it hard to breath while I waited for a reaction.

He coughed into his hand buying time, wiped his mouth clean of my spit and sat on the desk behind him. "I don't want to think about it Shay." He didn't elaborate but he made the same goofy smile, then looked down at his hands.

I melted. "I don't want to think about it either." But I was, my heart racing, my lungs straining to catch up. I feel sick.

"Then we shouldn't think about it." He nods until I'm mirroring him, my head going up and down in agreement.

We both feel it at the same time, the heated coin in our pockets. The DA needs us. While we were making out, trouble started. I stood there as Neville checked the writing on the ridge.

"Come on." He holds out a hand to me. I take it and follow him as he rushes out the door. I'd do anything for him.


	4. Chapter 4

If Hogwart's noticed a shift in Neville and Seamus' relationship, everyone was smart enough to not mention it.

True, it was subtle.

Maybe they sat too close at meals. Keeping an eye on the door, looking for the other to show up. Smiling too much, especially when no one else was around. Walking from class to class, chatting about nothing while their classmates looked on. Laughing. Onlookers did notice that the duo laughed a lot. More than anyone else. On some days they provided the only laughter.

A bright light in the surroundings of the dour school.

Hogwart's was worse than ever. Snape passed more and more rules to keep the students separated, he knew only too well the danger in letting the teens time to plot. All clubs disbanded, no Quidditch, every moment crammed with homework and revision. That is, if you still cared. Most of the students did the bare minimum, just enough to keep the Carrows off their back. It was safer to not raise expectations.

But Neville still kept the resistance aloft. He, Seamus, and Ginny snuck around the halls late night; setting booby traps for Slytherins to trigger, stealing potion ingredients to brew remedies, releasing students from the punishments that Filch was doling out. There were close calls. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were also in the halls at night. Snape had given them the authority to stun anyone out of bed and they liked to excercise it often. They used more than just stunning spells in the wee hours of the day. Which is why if fell to Ginny and the guys to do most of the dirty work, they weren't willing to risk anyone else getting caught red-handed.

Neville and Seamus had most afternoons to spend together in their lonely dorm room, as everyone else had since the new curfews. Small wonder they were so happy during the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Professor Sprout really needs to stop using me as her professional slave. I have to scrub extra hard to get this crud off today. Dragon dung and molasses, who thinks of this shit?

Four shrill notes whistled through the bathroom above the sound of my shower. Turning, I see Seamus watching me lather up, the soap stinging my eyes as I freeze. When the pain gets to be too much, I step back under the water spigot to clean off the lather. When my eyes clear, I see that Seamus is rocking new cuts and bruises on his face.

Ignoring my wet nakedness, I ask, "What the hell happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." I give him a hard look, so he adds, "What do you want me to say, Nev? I'm still walking." To prove it, he steps into the shower area obviously checking my body out. I can tell he's just trying to get me off topic, avoid telling me what happened, but I blush under his roguish gaze.

The truth is there isn't much more to say, I'm just glad he seems alright, but I want the story anyway. I lean out of the shower spray to give him a kiss, successfully diverting soapy water back into my eyes.

"Nev, finish your damn shower." I can just see his smile as my eyes burn, I can't see that I had splashed his fresh cuts.

"I'll be done in a minute, I've got some healing potion around here, somewhere. And I still want to know what happened, Shay." He grunts in response but heads back to our room.

It takes some time but eventually I'm clean and headed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. Seamus has already changed out of his uniform, lounging on my bed in his pyjama bottoms. I can see his toes wiggling which is so fricking cute.

Tightening my towel, I have to fish my box of potions from under the bed, looking through the bottles for the one I want. I sit, surprised when Seamus positions himself to kneel in front of me, elbows on my knees. He gives me a small wave and a smile, "Hi!"

Closer now, I can see how deep the abrasions are, it is gross. "Hi." He doesn't flinch as I fumble against the cuts, his breath hitches a couple of times but he won't complain about the stinging. Irish machismo, I guess.

When I've attended the scrapes, he sighs deeply and lays his head on my legs, his hands moving up to rest above my towel, fingers caressing my moist skin. "Thanks for taking care of me."

His eyes close like he's going to take a nap.

I can see the muscles relaxing in his back and face. He means every word. It was way more familiar than I expect.

We've slept in the same bed, making out almost daily but this was new. The relationship had been fairly innocent given Seamus' experience level. I got nervous any time our hands drifted below the belt. Afraid. Afraid that I would like it. Afraid that I would like it and one day Seamus wouldn't make it back from class. We didn't talk about it, but I know he thinks about it too. For now I'm protected, being pure-blood makes Voldemort want to keep me around. But Seamus is halfie, he's not as rare. We both know he's the one they'll kill.

"Seamus, tell me what happened." I stroke his sandy-brown hair as he tells me the story. Bare facts, he keeps the worry and fear to himself. Doesn't want to scare me.

"I was walking by the Dark Arts class, Amycus was showing the third years the Cruciatus curse. One of the tots landed hard when his partner messed up the spell, accidentally levitating him instead. I heard his leg break from the door. When the partner refused to attack while the boy was down, Amycus turned on them both. I had to do something, so I burst into the room, yelling at Amycus for being a complete shit."

"It was enough to take his attention from the kids, I saw a couple of students get the boys out of the room before Amycus decided to use me as his lab rat. And that is how I got all these cuts." He sighs again, releasing the hard grip he has on my waist, the only sign of how bad the situation had gotten.  
He plays his fingers up my side, tickling me.

"McGonagall showed up and ripped Amycus a new one. She's bought a lot of trouble for herself by stepping in, but I owe her. She's a tough old bird, I'll give her that. Probably saved my life. I didn't know she liked me that much." Seamus flipped his head, allowing me access to his other side.

"She likes you, if you weren't around she'd never have any fun. She probably just wishes you'd stop lighting stuff on fire."

"The owl wasn't my fault. You breathed on my neck. How was I supposed to concentrate?" In a smooth motion, he got up from the floor, straddling me, his steamy breath warming the skin on my neck. "How can anyone concentrate like this?"

And he's right. He starts nibbling my neck and running his finger around the edge of my ear. In retaliation, I zip my knuckle down his spine, causing him to rear back tingling in surprise. "Hey, don't play with my ears if you don't want me zinging your back." I laugh and kiss his collar bone.

His eyes light up at the ultimatum, "Sounds more like an invitation than a threat, Longbottom." His voice is dark and sexy as he traces both my ears at once. I try to hold on, biting my lower lip but the spasm of ecstasy arches my back. I do bite back the moan that wants to escape me, I know that's what he really wants but I'm not giving in that easy. He pouts at losing his prize, I smile and wink at him.

His impish laughter is cut short when I zing him again, replacing it is a carnal moan I've never heard before. His eyes dilated so much that his pupils crowd out the hazel, leaving dark pools for me to stare into as he hangs on the rush.

Seamus falls forward, nuzzling against my neck, "You are the only thing I like about my entire day, Nev."

And I know he means it.

Because that's the real thing that has been taken away from all of us. The certainty that you'll see the person you love again, that you'll see your friends again, that tomorrow will come if you're patient. None of that is guaranteed anymore. Not with Voldemort on the rise, not while living in fear.

Fear is stupid. Fuck fear.

I unknot the towel at my waist.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n *actual soccer players, I don't know anything about them, it was a google thing, please don't sue me. sorry...football players

a/n also...yeah, so...we are firmly in M territory, I have to say that this may be my most favorite fic even as it spirals out of control. I can't explain it. It's so much more than what I set out to do...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The cuts hurt but there is no way I'm going to put the brakes on this.

I work my way down his chest, he tastes clean and salty. For the first time he doesn't tense as my lips trace his hip bone, instead he leans back on the bed. I look up as I take Neville in my mouth, he's staring at the bed curtains trying to curb his usual reaction to stop me. I don't know what's changed but I'm glad he's giving himself to me like this. I've been super patient but tonight I need more.

I keep the tricks to a minimum. I don't want to freak him out. Soon he's squirming, thrusting off the bed as the pressure builds. I slow down, caressing his stomach and hips, letting him relax.

"Neville, look at me." I have to wait for him to look down but eventually he pulls his head around. He's sweaty, chest heaving, eyes glittering as I hold his gaze. When I take him again, his face screws up but he doesn't look away. Panting as he gets closer, the fire burning hotter in his loins. Finally he breaks, he flings his head back, grunting out my name. I place his hand on my head and his fingers dig into my hair, pulling and pushing me for his own pleasure.

I finish him off to a chorus of swearing. I love hearing Neville cuss out the room, I think it's really the best thing he's picked up from hanging out with me. His dirty mouth is sexy makes me want him more. I pull off my pants, enjoying the sight of his naked body twitching. Covered in sweat and beet-red from trying to hold back, I climb on top of him, grinding my hips against his body, placing small kisses on his feverish skin. He comes alive when I reach his mouth.

Surprising me, he flips us over. Neville pushes his body down over mine, roughly attacking my lips while I rock my hips up to meet his. He gets the hint, pushing back in rhythm with me. Soon I'm lost. It feels so right when his weight crushes against me, he notices and props himself up on his elbows, hoping to make me more comfortable. I wrap my arms around his neck, drawing him closer until he collapses into me.

I notice his hair is still wet when I lick his ear, mirroring the tease from earlier. I feel him shudder as he moans into my shoulder, the moan makes my whole body quake, so excited to see this side of my friend. Lover? Fuck buddy? Fuck buddy sounds good. I push the thought out of my head, it doesn't matter unless we both survive.

Neville bites my shoulder hard, sucking on my skin, thrusting manicly while I cling to the ride. His release splashes against my belly, but I haven't finished. His full weight slumps on me, my hardness poking into his stomach.

He looks down at me, eyes unfocused with serotonin, "I'll take care of that." He lays a toe curling kiss on me, massaging my tongue with his, before dragging his lips down my aching body. I'm so close that this almost finishes me, but I want to see what he's going to do.

My breathing goes ragged, Neville biting my nipples and kissing my stomach. My face contorts into a silent scream of ecstasy, I can't watch as he takes me in his mouth. His teeth scrape against my skin as he slowly works. Tentative because he's never done it before, Neville was trying to recreate my moves from earlier. I'm wrapping my hands in the sheets, white knuckling.

I have to do something to prolong this, so I begin mumbling, "Andy Cole, Dwight Yorke, Ole Gunnar Solskjaer, Teddy Sheringham, Roy Keane, Jonathan Greening*. Oh shit!" Not even football rosters could distract me as Neville's hands stray to my ass.

"Oh, fuck. I thought it was supposed to take longer. Did I do something wrong? I was not ready for that to happen!" Neville recoils as I shake with release. He looks mortified, gagging a little, and I just lose it. Laughing like I hadn't in months, maybe years. Ever since this bullshit with Voldemort had started. I know it's not the best time, the timing couldn't be worse, but I laugh like a maniac because Neville Longbottom just gave me head. And he was good at it.

I pinch myself, but it's not a fucking dream. We live in a dark gloomy hell hole, under the thumb of countless psychotic despots, striving everyday just to keep living. I see it all in a moment and I laugh.

Neville's starting to look at me with concern, like he broke me. I welcome him back into my arms, relishing his over-heated body on mine, wrapping myself around him.

"Are you okay? Seamus?" His big brown eyes bore into me, looking for a spark of insanity. I kiss his jaw line while he babbles on. Sweet Merlin, he is adorable.

"It's just a joke I thought of." He searches me again, I must look deranged but I stop him before he asks, "I'll tell you about it later." It's enough, because he flips us over, giving himself access to zing my back again, tricky bastard. He starts giggling while we play fight, me going for his ears, he aiming for my spine. In a lucky move, he pins my arms to the side and sits up with me on his lap.

Oh, well, I don't need my hands free to lick his face. Neville jerks in surprise, thinking he won, as my tongue darts at the tip of his nose. And because I might be a little cracked, I say, "Ruff!" It seems right at the time.

I have lost my fucking mind.

But Neville's adorable and sexy, hot and naked. And I want all of him.

Neville's giggling but falls right in line, "Woof!" I rub my face against his and he crushes me closer, his arms lock behind me, solid, reassuring. His fingers playing piano on my spine, making me wiggle in pleasure. One strays down to my ass, spanking me lightly to test the waters. I grind down into his lap, deepening a kiss by pulling his tongue into my mouth. His tongue and his fingers work in tandem as he explores further. I feel him get hard from the friction between us, I know it's the right time.

He lets me pull away slightly, enough so I can get my wand and cast a few spells. He is scared shitless but we are too far gone to turn back.


	6. Chapter 6

Seamus drifted in a half-sleep, Neville kissing the bare skin of his back, strong arms clutching his body close. Dreamily Seamus ran his hand down the boy's thigh, rewarded with a gutteral groan muffled against his shoulder.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Seamus softly laughed at Neville's eagerness for contact. The arms loosened, allowing Seamus to face Neville before gripping down again. "I've created a monster. Pandora's box is open and you just dove right in, didn't you?" Seamus stroked his face.

Neville mumbled, "Who's Pandora?" as he tilted Seamus' lips up to his. Their bodies moved together in languid rhythm, Neville rolling on top of Seamus as they awoke to each other's touch.

Things were getting interesting when someone began pounding on the locked door, shouting for them.

Seamus broke out of the clinch, shouting, "Nobody's home, fuck off!" He captured Neville's mouth again.

The knocking grew louder, Ginny's voice came through the door, "Open up, you Irish git! The Carrows are looking for you!"

Ginny's words took a second to sink in, understanding dawning as the door blew open. Hannah and Ginny stood at the threshold, coughing from Ginny's over exuberant spell. As the dust settled, the girls' eyes grew at the sight of Neville and Seamus naked and wrapped together. Neville's grip slackened as the two pairs sized up one another. Not exactly how he wanted people to find out about them.

Seamus was the first to recover from the shocking interruption. Scrambling out of bed he headed for his trunk, grabbing clothes and stuffing supplies into his rucksack. When you hear the Carrows are after you, you move your ass.

Realizing that everyone else was still frozen, Seamus zipped himself into his jeans, going to the girls still shirtless, "Hannah! Close your mouth unless you're going to put it to good use!" Seamus tapped her under the chin before pulling the girls into the room. His rudeness snapped Hannah into the present and she set to fixing the door back into place, glad of a reason to take her eyes off the messy bed and obvious shenanigans.

Seamus threw open Neville's trunk and tossed his fuck-buddy a shirt and pants. When his underwear hit him the face, Neville shook his head, coming to his senses slowly. In a daze, he stretched a jumper over his head, deciding it was safest to act like nothing weird was going on, "What were you saying about the Carrows, Gin?" He blushed deeply as he stood to put on the rest of his clothes.

Ginny was blatantly staring as Neville tucked his swollen groin into his trousers and didn't hear the question. Exasperated, Seamus clicked his fingers in the red-head's face, "Hey, Varsity! Eyes on your own paper! Come on, Ginny, tell us what's happening." She looked shaken, so Seamus steered Ginny to his own under-used bed making her sit before she fell down. "Hannah, maybe you can enlighten us? I think we've broken Ginny."

"Truthfully, I'm not doing much better, Shay." Hannah rubbed her eyes muttering about needing some bleach to erase the images. "Okay. I was in the girl's loo on fourth, Daphne and Astoria came in laughing about your time with Amycus and his class. From what they said, I'm surprised you can stand let alone..." She gestured to Neville, distracted by the erotic memory she forgot what she was about to say until Longbottom tossed a shoe at her.

"Then Pansy came in bursting with news that Alecto wants your head on a pike, Seamus. As soon as I could, I beelined for the dorms. I found Ginny heading to class and we came looking for you. I think that the powers-that-be are trying to keep it quiet, none of the other students are talking about it yet. The Carrows are pissed that McGonagall stood up to Amycus but they're embarrassed too. Everytime they try to get in here, the Fat Lady blocks them, she won't even open up for Snape or any of the other Professors. When Ginny and I got near we heard some Slytherin goons talking like they don't even know that you're here, they're just guessing that you'll come back to the dorm eventually."

"They'll figure out that you didn't go to the rest of your classes, Shay, and they'll be looking for another way in the Tower. If we can get you to the Room of Requirement, you can get down to the Hog's Head. Aberforth'll look out for you." Neville, finally clued into the situation, threw himself under his bed to collect the potions he kept hidden there. He didn't know if he would be able to come back for anything.

As Neville disappeared among the dustbunnies and bottles, Ginny whipped around to confront Seamus with a silent shouting match. Ginny gestured wildly toward Neville's ass, to make her point as she mouthed the words, "OH MY GOD!" Hannah watched the exchange like she was at Wimbledon.

Seamus threw his arms into the air, responding "I KNOW!" A big goofy grin couldn't be held back as his face split open.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Ginny made even bigger gestures, windmilling to show her level of excited disbelief.

"TODAY!" Seamus punctuated his word with a humping motion, barely able to hold in a laugh.

"TODAY? AND YOU?" Ginny humped the air too. In the past, Seamus had entertained her with his exploits, often to make her laugh when she was fighting with Dean during their ill-fated romance, but this sounded fast even for him.

Seamus shook his head pantomiming making out, holding up two fingers "TWO MONTHS. FINALLY" Humping. "TODAY." He flashed two thumbs up. "AND I WAS BOTTOM! THREE TIMES!" Lunatic laughter threatened to bubble out of his mouth as he held up his fingers again.

"YOU ARE SHITTING ME! BOTTOM? OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW!"

Ginny fell over on the bed in shock, chewing on a pillow to keep from shrieking with laughter, just as Neville emerged. Not noticing the strange exchange, he roamed the room looking for anything else he and Seamus would need. Anyone who didn't know Ginny and Seamus might think this discussion, especially hiding it from Neville, was callous, but really it was just how they talked about these things. Seamus had a similar conversation with Ginny when she kissed Harry the year before.

It was much kinder to keep Neville in the dark, he would be mortified to be the subject of such a discussion.

Neville came back to the group, slinging a full rucksack on his broad back. He hesitated, looking from Seamus and Ginny, shaking with silent laughter, to Hannah who just shrugged. She was not going to be the one to explain. "Come on, we need to get going. The more time we wait the longer that Snape has to figure a way in, or Pansy and her Prats have to set an ambush."

Ginny and Seamus sobered up quickly, a short skull session ended with a plan for Neville and Ginny setting up distractions while Seamus and Hannah headed for the Room of Requirement. Neville originally wanted Ginny to go with Seamus, her bat-bogey hex was famous and effective but the idea was shot down.

"Every one knows that I'm up to no good, Neville. If I go with Seamus, people can spot me from across the school and Alecto hates me with the power of a thousand suns so I'm going to draw fire. Hannah's better protection. And while I'm here..." Ginny rifled through the messy piles of clothes on the floor, pulling out a hoodie that didn't smell too bad. The hood would hide her hair and help her blend in. Bending again, she found one for Seamus, too.

"I have an aura of goodness around me, no one ever thinks I'm up to anything. I tend to use my power for evil, though. You'd be amazed at the amount of shit I steal." Hannah said this so plainly that no one disbelieved her and everyone wanted to hear more about klepto-Hannah, but they didn't have time today. "So, awesome, that's sorted. Seven years of being a bookworm and kiss-ass should finally pay off today. Don't worry Neville, I have his back." She flipped her blonde hair and took out her wand.

The plan set, Ginny led the way down to the deserted Common Room and stuck her head out the portrait hole. Ginny gestured for the rest to hurry up, the coast was clear and may not stay that way for long.

Seamus took a step forward but Neville pulled him back.

Neville's eyes were half-closed as he breathed through his mouth to calm down. Seamus looked up at him, licking his lips, knowing what was about to happen. It felt an eternity then Neville bent to kiss Seamus, not caring that there were witnesses, not caring for the moment that all hell was about to break loose outside. He just wanted to declare his affection for the boy he wanted to protect.

Seamus surrendered to Neville's arms as he was embraced tightly once the kiss ended. There were no words to say.

"Okay, velcro-monkeys, that was sexy but we have to go, the window of opportunity is closing." Hannah broke up the couple, pulling Seamus to the right and upstairs once out of the portrait hole. Ginny grabbed Neville and they raced downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you and Neville, huh?"

Seamus let the question hang as he peeked around the corner. Finding an empty corridor stretched out in front of them, he waved Hannah forward. They had been switching the lead back and forth, both wanting to take the risk of being seen. Because they were sneaking around like demented ninjas, there hadn't been any time for talking and Seamus was grateful. But the initial urgency of reaching the Room of Requirement had worn off as they kept coming to deserted hallways.

Unable to avoid the question any longer, Seamus hissed, "Yes, me and Neville." Slipping behind a tapestry of swarming bunnies to plan the next couple of turns, they turned to look at each other. They both were confused and scared by the lack of people milling around. A school should never be this empty. Neither could think of a reason for the absence and were about to begin the next leg of the journey when Hannah tugged on Seamus' hoodie to hold him up.

He had hoped she had given up on the topic. Balls.

"How did that happen?" In the greyish light that filtered through the happy forest scene, he could see that Hannah was blushing. Very interested in the tail end of her plait, she didn't look at him direct.

"Jesus, Hannah, this is not the time for you to tell me you're bat-shit crazy for my...Neville." She gasped and was ready to dispute that statement but he barreled on. "I guess it all started with spin-the-bottle and then progressed when I jammed my tongue down his throat. It happens every damn day, you just have to jump in. The guy was ready for some attention. I was there and you weren't, if you had it might have been me catching you wrapped around him today." It was harsh, what Seamus said, to both of them. But it was maybe 50% possible.

Hannah snorted in annoyance, maybe disbelief. "It's a little late now, isn't it?" She flipped her plait over her shoulder and pushed through Seamus to exit the hidey-hole.

And ran smack into Vincent Crabbe.

"What you doing up here, Abbott? All alone. You up to something?" Crabbe always sounded like the words were being scratched on stone tablets instead of just spoken, time and effort were involved when he managed to put together a sentence.

Hannah flicked the tapestry down, leaving Seamus in safety and blotting out any conversation. He knelt in the somber light, straining to see through the thread-bare patches of cloth. He felt bad about yelling at her, if she hadn't been mad at him they would have checked the hall before leaving. Seamus kicked himself for being a hot-headed idiot because now Hannah had been caught by Pansy's prat in charge of punching students.

He held his breath, listening, clutching his wand hard, ready to jump out and put the whammy on Crabbe if the git made a move on Hannah.

The low rumble of Crabbe's voice and the higher lilt of Hannah's took turns as they talked, the familiar pattern of negotiation filtered through the tapestry and Seamus could only wonder what the hell Hannah was up to. Carefully, so carefully, he pushed against the playful bunny diorama until a crack of light shone through.

Crabbe had his back to the opening, his bulk blocking any sight of Hannah other than her shoes. Crabbe makes an excellent door when all you want is a window. Crabbe shifted. Hannah's eyes widened as she spotted the eye peeking out at the duo. In a once in a lifetime move, Hannah simultaneously caressed Crabbe's arm to distract him, slid along the wall to tweak the tapestry back in place, and elbowed Seamus in the face.

The elbow to the face was what Seamus was most concerned with as his brain erupted in pain. The cuts and bruises from earlier woke up from the hard jostle, causing him to fall back and stifle a yell. Pressing his face against the wall to cool the hurt, that is how Hannah found him a few minutes later. She had no compassion for the boy and his throbbing cranium as she yanked Seamus to his feet. Typical woman.

"Do you file your elbows to make them so pointy? You nearly took my eye-" Seamus stopped dead in his tracks.

Hannah's shirt was half unbuttoned, her hair unbraided, and the pale lipstick she wore was smudged. Naturally, he jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

"HOLY SHIT! You just fucked Crabbe!" In a second, millions of vague and disturbing images flooded his brain, causing the gag reflex to kick in. Seamus was done talking as his body shook with disgust.

Okay, it seems like an overreaction. But Crabbe! Jesus fucking Christ!

Hannah angrily buttoned up her shirt, through clinched teeth she growled, "I can always punch you next, Finnegan. I will beat your ass if you say another word. And I didn't fuck him. I bartered my way for clear passage to the Room of Requirement and you should be thanking me."

"Bartered?" Seamus flinched as she took a vengeful step toward him, "You brought it up. You brought it up." Instead of hitting the guy, she shoved him, telling him to get a move on.

They safely made it to the seventh floor corridor, whatever had happened with Crabbe had worked, the duo hadn't run into any of the usual patrols that guarded the seventh floor.

In extremely awkward silence, they stood shoulder-to-shoulder where they knew the door should open, "I hope you plan to open the door, Han, cause I couldn't get my thoughts straight with a ruler and graph paper." It was important to clear your mind and concentrate to crack the Room.

A withering sigh escaped from the girl and she roughly shoved Seamus to the side. Hannah was getting a little violent, not a good thing, must be post-traumatic stress disorder. Can't wait to see what she's like after the war.

Hannah bee-lined for the bathroom as soon as we checked that the Room was empty. Seamus was left reeling with the multitude of horrifying possibilities that might be entailed in 'bartering' with Vincent Crabbe until she emerged. Hannah's skin looked like she scraped it with a rusty fork, red and raw were her arms, neck and face. Whatever she said, she certainly acted like she was de-Crabbing herself.

Feeling bad that she had to whore herself out for him, Seamus joined Hannah on the squashy sofa she had flung down on.

It was uncomfortable, at best.

Hannah had her arms crossed hard over her chest and was tapping her foot. Rat-a-tat-tat-tat.

She looked like a spring ready to sprang at the least provocation so Seamus nonchalantly built a barrier in the space between them with every throw pillow he could reach. Trying exude an aura of cool and collected, he got the pile high enough where he couldn't see Hannah. Quickly he figured out that this was equally dangerous. Knocking a few pillows away, Seamus came eye-to-eye with Hannah.

Rat-a-tat-tat.

Trying to negate the ass-whupping he was about to get, Seamus blurted out, "I wonder where Neville is?" He thought it was safer to keep Neville on her mind, Hannah at least liked Neville. A standing that Seamus could not be sure of for himself. Now that he thought of it, Seamus began to worry about how long it had been since seeing his...fuck-buddy.

Letting his mind wander back over the afternoon, remembering soothing hands taking care of his scrapes, strong arms locked around his naked form. Seamus' body started reacting to these memories so he became completely flustered when he realized that Hannah was talking to him.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, I'm sorry for elbowing you in the eye." It looked like it hurt Hannah to apologize to the boy. Looking away, she added, "You were just checking up on me, and I appreciate that. But I didn't want you to see what was about to happen. It's embarrassing."

"You know what, Hannah, I don't need to know. I am fine being in the dark, what you do is your business. As long as it works for you, it's fine. Really." Seamus was backpedaling like a monster. He did not want to hear about fucking, humping, hand-jobing, sucking, nothing if it involved Vincent Crabbe. In fact, Seamus vowed to remove all those words from his vocabulary if it meant never hearing anyone admit to such a vile, debauched acts. But Hannah didn't take the hint.

Rat-a-tat-tat.

Or maybe she just wants to torture him because she caught him and Neville screwing. That's a possible reason. So Seamus braced for impact.

"First off, I did not fuck Crabbe. He does not touch me, I do not touch him." Hannah began.

Oh, God. This is not the first time. Swallowing some vomit junior, Seamus tried to breathe through his nose.

"Crabbe has been letting me in the Slytherin common room for two years so I can take stuff. I like strewing chaos among those jack-offs so I'll plant items in other student's trunks or leave love notes for a girlfriend to find. It lets me vent my anger."

"Hannah Abbot, you are psychotic. I've never liked you more." To think that sweet little Hannah was wantonly causing havoc just because she could.

"The word is technically sociopath, and they deserve it. Anyway, payment for getting into Slytherin is super embarrassing and more than a little gross, I try not to think about it." Hannah paused for a deep breath, "Crabbe has me jump up and down without my shirt on, and call his name out loud." Hannah turned flame red.

Rat-a-tat-tat went her foot.

"What?" To a guy who ran through Greenhouses #1-6 in nothing but a smile, that payment didn't even sound embarrassing. Until Seamus thought about what guys usually do with that kind of image. Hannah's bouncing torso would be a large down payment in any spank bank.

"Yeah. That's how I feel too." Hannah's sharp eye caught the change as Seamus' face turned green. With a flick of her wand she conjured a bucket for Seamus, just in case. Seamus was super excited that he had missed dinner as a wave of nausea swept over him, but he managed to control the impulse.

"Sweet Jesus, the fodder you've given my nightmares today, Abbott."

Rat-a-tat-tat.

"So it disturbs you that Crabbe is 'flogging his bishop' under the same roof where you sleep?" Hannah smirked at Seamus' discomfort.

"It disturbs me more that you don't seem to mind Crabbe 'saluting his general' every night with your bouncing boobies on the brain." Seamus smiled when she winced with his direct hit.

"I've developed a coping mechanism. Drinking and sabotaging his bedroom, I put spiders and roaches in his bed and trunk."

"Sure, sure. But know he knows you've been in is room. That will add a nice level of realism to his fantasies. Assuming he can stop 'choking his chicken' long enough to think about where the insects come from. He's not that smart and frankly who would think about bugs when they've had a look at your fantastic chest puppies."

"You really think that my tits are more distracting than fucking tarantulas?"

Seamus leered at her, "Well, not FUCKING tarantulas, but your regular, everyday, tarantulas...sure, any guy and many gals would rather think about your tits. Which truly are world champion class." Seamus coughed in his fist. "Neville mentioned it one day and I have to agree." Seamus fake coughed some more to fill the silence that followed.

All the light-hearted fun of sharing terms for auto-erotic manipulation was sucked from the room. The duo had sat half turned toward each other, but they shifted in the awkward moments that followed Seamus' mention that he and the guy they both liked talked about Hannah.

They stared at the opposite wall. There was nowhere to go, the plan was for them to stay in the Room until Ginny and Neville showed up. Eventually, Hannah scrounged up some food, the Room didn't provide food so the DA stock-piled it for times like this. She threw a variety of stuff into Seamus' lap as she dropped heavily back on the sofa.

"So did you mean it? Earlier? When you said if I had been the one the bottle landed on?" Hannah shoved half an apple in her mouth, anything to stop talking.

"I meant it. A little catalyst works wonders for a relationship. But you weren't, the bottle landed on me and I thought the risk more than worth the reward."

"Neville's super." Hannah stammered before adding in a rush, "I just thought he liked me. I was sure of it." She rifled through her pile of food, came up with a brownie and handed it to an offended Seamus as a peace-offering. "I'm sorry. Today's been jarring. You are the last person I should say any of this stuff to since you're...involved with him."

Seamus talked through a mouth of chocolate, "I'm going to tell you something, Han. I decided that I'm going to tell you because I like this Badass Hannah I met today who lies, steals and strips in public. You're a lot more fun that I give you credit for. And Neville does like you." Seamus pondered how best to phrase it. "We live in an unpredictable world, Hannah."

Hannah's stomach began knotting up at his serious tone. The same delighted gleam that makes Seamus so fun to hang out with and draws people to him wherever he goes, turns frightening when he gets serious, like an IRA member looking at a gun cabinet.

"And you know, I'm with Neville now. But with Death Eaters and You-Know-Who and Snape all gunning for us, some people aren't going to make it through the war." He hung his head, propping his forehead in his palm as he started to shake.

This freaked Hannah out. Seamus doesn't cry. Hannah saw him get pummeled by a bludger when he practiced with Dean and Ginny. His face was rearranged but Seamus still joked and flirted with Madame Pomfrey while she fixed him up.

His voice was muffled with emotion when Seamus collected himself enough to continue. "I want you to know, that it's okay. I just ask that you wait give him a reasonable mourning period. I know you will, you're such a good person, Hannah."

"A mourning period? No, Seamus, c'mon. We're all going to make it through this war..." She said all the right words, bolstering the guy.

"A mourning period, make sure you give Neville a few weeks before...YOU SHAKE YOUR FUCKING TITS AT HIM LIKE YOU DO FOR CRABBE! That is so fucking weird! I can't BELIEVE you let Crabbe see your tits!" Seamus erupted in laughter. His face red from trying to control his mirth. He flopped around on the sofa trying to catch his breath as weird dolphin noises escaped his throat.

It took a moment for Hannah to process what the insane Irish boy had said, when the words hit, she pounced. Hannah thwacked Seamus with a pillow and found she liked it. Pillow fight ensued, landing hard blows. Blows that were twice as hard as anyone else would do. There was more behind the attacks than friendly horseplay.

When they both were tuckered out, Hannah and Seamus both landed back on the sofa, calling a cease-fire.

Seamus reached over and took Hannah's hand. "Seriously, girlie, we'll figure this all out after the war. We don't need the distraction of fighting over him. And if I do die in battle, I give you my blessing to fuck him stupid."

Hannah shook Seamus' hand, sealing the deal. "I'll even throw in a mourning period."

"Of course, if you are the reason I die in battle, I'll be coming back to haunt your ass and make your life a living hell. Fair warning."

"Sounds fair, good deal."


	8. Chapter 8

a/n you thought you were safe from first-person narrative, fools.

"Ahem!"

Seamus and Hannah woke up immediately, discombobbled and confused, but awake. Ginny and I had just made it to the Room of Requirement, coming in to the sight of the two sleeping together on the couch. Seamus' arm was drapped over the girl, holding her close so she wouldn't tumble off the narrow cozy space.

Of course, I saw it a little differently. My boyfriend was spooning with Hannah Abbott. Since I was supporting Ginny, whose foot was banged up, I couldn't leap at the pair and rip them away from each other. But I wanted to. Ginny cleared her throat to warn them when she noticed I was turning a vicious purple from anger and grinding my teeth.

Seamus pulled a few strands of Hannah's hair from his mouth, the price you pay for sleeping with a girl who has long blonde hair, "Thank Merlin, you two are all right. Kind of."

It was true, Ginny and I were kind of okay. The gash down my cheek had crusted over but I'm sure it looks nasty. Ginny was limping, using me for a crutch until Hannah took over to get the girl to the couch. I was far beyond doing anything so sensible.

When Seamus came to me for a hug, I growled, "What's that all about?"

Seamus slipped his arms around my waist, "It's called sleeping, maybe you've heard of it? "

I wanted to hold out, not return the warm comfort his arms gave me. But I give in, he feels so right wrapped in my arms.

"Oh my god! You're jealous." Shay's eyes lit up as he feels the tension in my body but he didn't laugh. Understanding. "Don't worry about it, I know what her type is, and I'm not her type. Let's get that cut looked at." Shay let my anger roll off him, spanking my ass, he led the way to a cupboard filled with supplies.

Hoping up on a table, Seamus situated me in front of him, one knee on either side of my body. Uncapping a bottle he focused on the cut. Sharp smelling and noxious, the liquid stung until I couldn't take it and pulled away.

"Big baby," muttering under his breath, Seamus blew on the cut easing the pain with cool air. Seeing his lips puckered that way was maddening. When he lifted a hand to check on the cut, I turned my face letting it rest in his cupped hand. In a second my anger was gone, the tension draining away with this simple touch. Shay's thumb traced my bottom lip trailing to my jaw.

It was like Seamus had awoken a monster. Crushing his smaller body against mine, I pressed my mouth on his in a fever. Could feel the stirring of desire in my belly, not giving a damn that we weren't alone in the safe haven of the dorm room. I was dizzy with the memories of my bed as I slid my tongue into his mouth, lapping at the slick buds of Seamus' tongue.

Eventually, Seamus broke away gasping for air. "Nev, let's cool it down. We need to get you fixed up." The boy effectively avoided me as I went in for another kiss. "Neville, we need to get you a setting between 0 and 10." His laughter cut off as he looked over my shoulder, glancing back I saw Hannah staring at us. Gone pale, she looked guilty when I caught her eye. blushing she quickly turned away. Seamus cut me off before I could accuse him of anything, "Don't worry about it."

These requests to not worry about things sure were worrisome. My desire for Seamus was so new and strong for me, but what if he thought I was like all the others. And I mean ALL the others, because there were a lot of students that Shay had flirted and more with. I set my jaw and let him finish cleaning me up, the sting gave me something to concentrate on other than wanting to punch him. And that urge makes me burn with shame. If this was what love was like, I wanted, if just for a moment, to forget about loving Seamus Finnegan. I had been fine up to that spin-the-bottle game, pleasantly oblivious to the hole in my life of having that person around who cared. To have someone I love.

Ah, shit. I love Seamus.

I flinch, can't hide that realization from my face before he sees the truth. Ducking, I press my forehead to his shoulder trying to breathe normal as my heart races. It was never supposed to get this far, to love, it was just supposed to be fun. Two months of fooling around and I finally admit that it's serious. At least for me.

Seamus whispered in my ear, "Hannah did me a solid getting me safely here, we talked and I like her. As a friend." He ran a teasing finger along the outside of my ear, making me shiver. "I promise that I'm not sneaking around on you Neville. I know we agreed to not talk about us but I just want you to know that I will never hurt you like that. I've been around the block a couple times but no one can accuse me of being a cheater. You are a keeper, Mr Longbottom, I'd be a fool to start cheating now that I've got you."

He's got me. And I love him for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Neville? You have bruises all over your neck." Seamus' roving eyes scanned Neville's skin as the boy leaned against him, pulling at the neck of Neville's jumper he could see the discoloration extend down his back.

Neville grimaced as Shay's cold fingers met a tender spot, "Oh, that. I was hit by a wall. I think. Felt like a wall."

When he was done cursing and yelling, admonishing the two of them for holding this news back, Seamus demanded to hear the full story of what happened from Ginny and Neville.

Once the two had turned downstairs from the Gryffindor Tower, they ran in to crowds of students looking for cover. From what they overheard, Ernie MacMillan had finally fought back when Goyle tried to haul a second-year down to Filch's office. Ernie, pompous and egomaniacal, could throw a mean jinx when pushed, horrible news for Goyle who relied on his size to intimidate his victims. Ernie cast a brilliant transfiguration spell, turning Goyle in to a ferret to end the fight.

As the ferret scuddled off, Pansy and her thugs showed up wands blazing. Neville and Ginny joined Ernie in the fight, there were explosions. Then Ginny stepped wrong and went down hard. Pansy Parkinson took aim at the fallen girl but Neville came out of nowhere, knocking Pansy's wand off target. The spell ripped out a section of the second floor corridor sending dust and rubble everywhere. Neville got hit when he was getting Ginny back to her feet. Ginny confirmed that it had been a chunk of wall.

When the dust settled, Ernie and his Hufflepuffs had tied up Pansy and her prats.

Deep in the bowels of the castle came an outraged, gutteral cry. Freezing the celebration almost mid-whoop. Ernie gave a signal and all the Hufflepuffs seemed to disappear, fading back in to their usual activities around the school. Going from mutinous mob to humble students in a second. With Neville's help, Ernie got the Slytherins stowed away in an empty class room. Silencing charms and a locked door would hopefully slow down anyone looking for the gang.

"Ernie said that it's all starting, the war, everything. Snape and the Carrows were down in the dungeon planning, waiting for orders from You-Know-Who. Something big is about to happen." Rubbing her repaired ankle, Ginny was anxious for news.

"Neville...Neville Longbottom?" All four students jumped at the lyrical voice that came from above the dark fireplace. Arianna Dumbledore stood in her portrait, serene as always, politely waiting for a response.

"Yes, good evening Arianna." Neville went toward the fireplace, making a courteous gesture halfway between a nod and a bow. It paid to be nice to the portraits.

Dipping a courtsey, Arianna smiled wide as she delivered her message from her much loved brother, "Mr Longbottom, Aberforth would be ever so grateful if you would attend him at the Hog's Head." She hid her growing smile behind a delicate hand as she added, "We have guests!"

Neville checked with his friends, but they found the message as strange as he did. None could figure out who Aberforth could be hosting that would require Neville to go down to Hogsmeade. Neville addressed the portrait, she was swirling her dress around her ankles in a playful fashion while she waited. "I'll come now, Arianna. Thank you."

Hannah stood up, "I'll go back out, get the regulars to come up here. Ginny, send out a message on our coins telling people that I'm coming. Maybe someone will have news."

The three others protested that she didn't need to go, they could just send out the message. "No, thanks guys. Ernie may be an officious prig but he is my best friend, I need to know what's going on. The three of you are stuck here, so I'm going. If I'm not back soon...wait longer." Hannah winked at Ginny who laughed.

"Hannah, wait." Neville came over and hugged the girl thanking her for her help. If Hannah held the hug for a little too long, Neville didn't notice.

Stepping back, she let her hair fall in front of her blushing face. Catching Seamus' eye she said, with an awkward wave, "See you, Shay." Fleeing the room for safer quarters where your only worry was whether your opponent had good aim with a wand.


	9. Chapter 9

The guests that Aberforth had at the Hog's Head were Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron. When Harry tumbled out of the portrait above the fireplace he was greeted by almost fifty students that had been shepherded to the Room of Requirement by Hannah and Ginny's message on the DA coins. The room erupted when the student's recognized Harry but he barely stopped to acknowledge the praise and well-wishes before he, Ron and Hermione recruited the kids to help figure out the mystery of a lost Ravenclaw relic.

Once the golden trio were off to fulfill destiny, all hell broke loose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neville turned away from the explosion in time to save his eyes from the debris. Automatically, he sent a disarming spell in the direction of the attack. His mind was clear as his reflexes took over from hours of practice in the DA. Everything around him was total chaos, he could barely discern friend from foe as people careened pass him. All he knew was that he had lost Seamus in the aftermath of the bridge.

An indecent gleam of delight had lit up Shay's face when the school's covered walkway was destroyed. Grabbing Neville in front of everyone, he had snogged him until neither could breathe. Neville gave as good as he got, surprising the hell out of all the kids that had helped set up the trick. It felt like his body was on fire and Shay kept fanning the flames. Dean had stood there gaping at his best friend until those two Deatheaters had flown overhead and scattered the crowd. The stampede ripped Seamus away from Neville's mouth and he was gone.

Neville shook his head, he needed to concentrate on what was in front of him, not let his mind wander. If he didn't pay attention he could get hurt or die. Or worse, he might harm one of the good guys by accident.

'I should have told Seamus I love him.'

This was all too dangerous, what if he didn't get the chance? He hadn't even told Seamus to stay safe, to keep his head down. Well, Shay was short, so his head was already kind of...down. Inappropriate laughter bubbled out of his lips. Neville would have to tell Shay that one. All he had to do was find the boy. With renewed vigor, Neville tore down the hallway, dodging sparks and flinging spells at anyone wearing black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neville worked his way from fight to fight. Wherever he saw clumps of people engaged, Neville leant his wand to the battle. He occasionally took a page from Seamus' book and lent his fist to someone's nose. This was war, you fought with every weapon to which you had access.

Turning a corner as he pursued a masked Deatheater, Neville ran in to members of the Order of the Phoenix who quickly dispatched his prey. Arthur Weasley was in the group and saved Neville from a ricocheted spell by pushing him in to a narrow hallway not often used by students or staff.

It was deafeningly quiet in the protected area, no torches lit the hallway so Neville thought he was alone at first.

Then a shaking voice called out. "Who's there? Say something or...or I'll blow you off your feet."

Although the voice sounded scared it also sounded determined and familiar. Neville tried to see through the darkness, "Hannah? It's me, Neville." He risked lighting his wand, letting the glow prove his words as it lit his face. He saw Hannah sitting on the floor, half turned away from him. "What are you doing here?" As he came closer, the light from his wand landed on the body cradled in her lap.

A stone formed in Neville's stomach. The body could only be that of a student. Staggering against the wall, Neville saw the light hair and his worst fears ran through his mind.

Hannah must have seen the anguish on his face, shaking her head as tears started again, she said, "No, don't Neville. It's not him." She moved her hand to show Ernie MacMillan in her arms. She let out a sobbing wail, her shoulders slumping as she pulled the corpse closer to her. Crying so hard she shook, Hannah muttered to herself as she smoothed her fingers over his placid features.

Neville sank down behind Hannah and did the only thing he could think of, wrapping his arms around her. They sat there until Hannah couldn't cry anymore and Neville's arms were twitching from holding her tight.

Carefully letting Hannah go, Neville shifted so he could look at the girl. She was blotchy and red, tears had made paths down her cheeks cleaning away some of the grit from the battle. She was also unbelievably snotty.

He patted down his pockets looking for a handkerchief but he hadn't grabbed one in all the commotion. Hannah saw this and stopped Neville before he ripped a chunk from his undershirt. "Ernie always has a pocket square. I don't think he'll mind this once." Hannah pulled a tartan cloth from the breast pocket of Ernie's shirt and used it to clean up. Looking down at her friend's relaxed features she whispered, "He could be sleeping...when he would pass out during revisions he looked nearly the same." She sniffed and looked ready to start crying again.

"Hannah, I'm sorry. I know you want to be with him but we can't stay here. It's not safe to be in one place too long." Neville reached out a hand to push the hair off her face. "I am so sorry."

"I can't leave him here, Neville. He's my best friend." Talking, or maybe his touch, dried up the tears before they fell.

Neville looked around, trying to remember exactly where they were in the castle. There weren't even portraits lining the walls of this hallway, it was used that little. But halfway down the length, there was a large statue. Neville got up to look at it and smiled. "I think I've found someone to watch over Ernie for us."

Hannah grudgingly joined him and looked at the brass nameplate, "St Patrick? I didn't know he was a wizard."

"Of course, how else could a Welshman become the patron saint of Ireland?" Neville kicked himself for making a joke at this time but the set up was too perfect. "Ach, Looongbootum ye dinna haf da -requisite celtic soul- ta ken nuttin'."

Ernie was a proud Scotsman from the first to the last of his life and often commented on the lack of 'Celtic soul' around Hogwart's. It was a pretty accurate impression.

Hannah giggled before slapping a hand over her mouth. She caught the small smirk from Neville that let her know that he didn't think her horrible for laughing. "I guess it has a certain Celtic-ness that Ernie would appreciate. It's just for a little while. I'll come back for him."

"We'll come back for him, Han." Neville gripped her shoulder which turned in to a half-hug.

Neville and Hannah worked to move Ernie, who had come dressed for battle in his favorite regimental kilt, to the protected cubby hole behind the statue. Hannah stood staring at him for a good long time before Neville suggested it was time to go. The noises of fighting witches and wizards seemed to be closer and he was nervous.

Leading the way, Neville eased out of the hallway looking for enemies and traps before holding his hand out for Hannah to grab. He thought she might be fragile and didn't want to lose her if they ran into trouble.

It took less than five minutes for them to find trouble. Trouble in the form of Alecto Carrow. Maybe it was the girlish, off putting giggle that accompanied her more fiendish acts but Alecto always seems more terrifying than her brother. Alecto led two Snatchers who hadn't been on the bridge when it blew up and clearly she was looking for victims. When she saw Neville, Alecto started whipping through her most vicious spells.

Hannah was quicker with a protection spell which bounced Alecto's venom back to hit one of the Snatchers, evening the odds a bit. Hannah went on the offensive with Alecto, determined to not let another friend fall to this bitch.

It had been Alecto and Mulciber who had attacked the pod of Hufflepuffs that Ernie and her had been herding up to the Room of Requirement so they could be sent to safety. Mulicber fell by Ernie's skill and Alecto took her revenge brutally fast. The reason Hannah was still alive was that Alecto was called to by a passing group of Deatheaters reporting a false Harry Potter sighting.

Alecto's giggles stopped a few spells into the fight as she got the measure of her opponent, both women were deadly serious as they traded blows. Neville and the Snatcher were torn between fighting each other and watching the fight.

Hannah dodged a spell that ripped a hole in the wall behind her when Voldemort's voice thundered across the airwaves. Alecto and the Snatcher stopped casting to listen to their Dark Lord's words. Voldemort ordered his followers out of the school, giving his enemies time to take care of the dead and weigh their options. The ransom required to end the battle was Harry Potter and complete surrender.

Alecto smirked at Hannah as Neville helped her up, the two students kept their wands at the ready. Just because Voldemort called a cease-fire doesn't mean a Deatheater will listen. Then the two adults were gone, Alecto winging back to her master as the Snatcher ran for it. Left behind, Hannah and Neville blinked in surprise, not quite believing that Alecto hadn't finished the fight.

"Do you think V-V-Voldemort will really give us until midnight?" The adrenaline made Hannah's voice shake, it was bizarre to be so geared up to fight but not have an opponent.

"It's not midnight, yet?" Neville thought to himself, 'fuck this day is taking forever.' Out loud, he added, "I suppose everyone will head to the Great Hall, do a head count." Neville also wanted to get to the Hall to see if he could find Seamus, make sure the little idiot hadn't gotten blown up.

He glanced over at Hannah, surprised to find her staring at him. She looked...hungry was the only word he could think of. "Are you okay, Hannah?  
You didn't get hurt did you? Mmpf!"

Hannah pulled Neville down in to a kiss. Completely off-balance, he had to catch himself by holding on to the girl. Getting the wrong idea, Hannah started working on his belt as his hands groped for support.

Panic started to set in as Neville swatted at Hannah's persistent hands, he didn't want to hurt her but he was ready to shove her physically when his foot slipped on some loose stones, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Hannah landed heavily on top of him. She seemed happy to find herself straddling Neville and attacked his lips and neck again. She had gotten her shirt undone and kept replacing Neville's hands on her chest, wanting the contact even as he struggled to get away.

'Good holy hell, she has great breasts.'

This thought was quickly followed with 'Seamus is going to kick my ass. And that is going to be super embarrassing because he is half my size."

Neville caught her hands as he managed to sit up, "Hannah, stop."

Hannah sat back on his outstretched legs. "I love you, Neville." Sitting there with her shirt pushed down to her elbows, hair frazzled, she held an air of being wild, wanton and beyond telling lies. Neville was struck dumb, no one had ever said that to him before. A silence stretched out between them, the time ticking away as Neville didn't return the sentiment. Hannah seemed to melt in front of him, the wildness leaving behind a residue of loveliness tinged with desperation. "I'm sorry, I thought you liked me...I thought, you were so nice and I was so worked up. And then you touched..." She faded off in to a cluster of confused mutterings.

Neville reached out and pulled Hannah's shirt gently up her arms, working the buttons back together. His kind gesture to return some modesty to the situation, leave her less vulnerable, brought new tears to her eyes. She let him finish the job when he wiped her face with the hem of his jumper and again pushed Hannah's hair out of her face. Neville sighed as he stroked her forehead, she felt feverish, "I do like you, Hannah. You're a great friend and a little firecracker." Hope filled her heart as she pushed in for another kiss. "But..." Neville held her at arm's length wanting to explain that if things were different, maybe...

She saw the apology coming and couldn't stomach the thought of hearing the words right now. Anger flash-flooded Hannah destroying any other emotions she was feeling. Hissing through clenched teeth, Hannah threatened, "If you say his name right now, I'll cut out your tongue!" She let out a strangled scream and jumped up. Stalking away, she screeched, "That fucking stupid game!"

A small group of students came rushing around the corner responding to Hannah's scream. Susan Bones had returned to the school for the battle and the two girls ran together, hanging tightly to each other. A few muttered words of conversation rewarded Neville with the stink-eye from Susan as he remained sitting on the floor.

Hannah linked her arm through Susan's. The girls led the Hufflepuff group to collect Ernie MacMillan. A few interested looks were shot Neville's way but this was not the time for questions and gossip, it was time to mourn the valiant fallen.


End file.
